Technologies
Sitemap Rapture Technologies * SEE ALSO Historic_Tech_Timeline * SEE ALSO Technology_In_Columbias_Era --- --- --- --- --- No Wave Of The Hand For Rapture : There would be a Flow of research (technology data/information/scientific papers) into Rapture pre and post-cutoff(~1952), and most tech seen in use was nothing new in the post-WW2 World. Official channels continued to exist for important/prioritized information/materials/expertise. Laws of Physics aren't being broken (apart from the Plasmid Magic which with a little work can be reasonably explained). This is Unlike the Infinite BS technological 'vacuum', where the 'technology' which doesn't even exist in the rest of the World (for decades, or ever) magically appearing in this Cultish Police State Coney Island -- so easily achieved with a (game writer's) limp Wave Of The Hand. Sorry, stealing technology from 'The Future' is just as ludicrous when the people of that time (worse - from 1893 - decades earlier) can barely understand the concepts, let alone USE the technology, to be able to manufacture workable things. Rapture had the 1945 WORLD to take most of its modest technologies from. Infinite BS was simple Fantasy magic. BioShock has the 'great advance' be in Genetics and Gene manipulation based on a very important enabling event - Tenenbaum's dicovery of Stem Cell reformation from a chemical in Sea Slug Venom. The technology could at least plausibly leverage Nazi research from the previous decade(s) in the same area. Later, in the Minervas Den DLC, computers were portrayed the same way -- Again with a great deal of real world development to leverage and in my imagination use of the Genetic Tech to jumpstart advancements for the MANY magnitudes of computing power required for any simulation of Artificial Intelligence. --- --- --- ADAM Genetic Manipulatio Automation and Remote control/monitoring Bio-Electronics Bioluminescence Construction & Building Structures :: Materials Computers Communications : TV : Public Announcements Cyborgs : Big Daddies : Delta : Sigma Power : Geothermal (ie- Hephaestus) : Utility Distribution Security (remote and automation) Transportation : Bathyspheres : Pneumo : Trolley/Trains Tunnel Cutting/Drilling --- --- --- Discovery, Research, Development, THEN to Product - Some Delay : One thing which certain writers overlook in their forced compression of plausible timelines. They present Products instantly being made from something just discovered (Hint- Doesn't happen in the Real World). Often real technologies take decades before becoming mature/developed enough to make effective devices (cost effective production, reliable, mass-producible, rugged, compact, etc...) --- --- --- New technologies: * The 'Cure' - reversing the effects/side-effects of ADAM addiction - making Splicers 'normal' again * X-Cell - Stem Cell grown from a donor and applicable only to the same person (an outgrowth of the Anti-ADAM research). A branch of Tenenbaum's research clinic is expanding to facilitate X-Cell culturing for those who can afford to pay (the excess money goes to pay for other research). * Lumi-lite (the lightbulbs/fluorescent-tubes wont last forever) Optimized Bioluminescence made from sealife (you saw some in BS2). * Frankentree Bonsai (for that invigorating oxygen boost - right in your own home and office) * What 'The Thinker' can do for Rapture (automatic regulation and failure prediction, scientific computations). BIOS-Shock ??? No 'The Thinker' is NOT SkyNet (or is it ??) And its supposed to be properly grounded. * Suchongs last great invention (?) - ( MSG ?? Pre-mixed cocktails in cans ?? --- --- nah, that's not it. Ketchup in those little packets??) * Amazing things made from old tincans and bottles and candy wrappers (like electronic components)... * Batteries made out of mutant Potatoes - did someone REALLY come up with that ?? * Mutated rat brains to control Bots? (or was that what was in the ones we saw in BS1/BS2??) * Dart-guns, an alternative to lethal weapons for use in 'saving' Splicers. Other items like net traps/net guns also developed. * An old project to generate EVE using genetically altered plants has unfortunately caused these 'Eveplants' to grow in various parts of Rapture (and even to be cultivated by Splicer factions). Citizens are commissioned to seize all such plants and to turn them in for an official bounty. * Body Armor - made from Ryanium (broken window frame/glass materials after ALOT of reworking) and other easier to work metals. Improves personal defenses to some degree against various attacks. Encumbrance limits mobility and carrying capacity. Useful for the 'point man' doing an assault. * NOTE - stuff in game will be simplified technically - no need to get intricate to the point of tediousness. Most players just need to know that this Doohickey or that Thingamabob is used for X and you get one from Y. Technology should have the appearance of consistently and systematic. --- --- --- --- --- Artificial Research and Development Boost Via ADAM : Note- Brain Boost for the human technology developers (and maybe some Cats) was influential in creating the many dozens (hundreds ?) of materials, processes and techniques required to make the Bio-Electronics and other related technologies function. Similar Brain-Boost-like genetic manipulations of nerve tissues were used to facilitate the training of the Bio-Electronic logic itself (cell formation triggers and such). Consider that the whole Real World computer technology was the result of many years/decades of work of more people than the total population in Rapture, and hundreds of technical/industrial disciplines. Even just understanding and applying already discovered/developed technologies (data/info from the Surface) would quickly overwhelm any qualified people in Rapture. To some extent, Ryan could have some technical expertise on the Surface help solve various problems, and the results sent down. Similar handling/facilitation would be done for the many specialized tools, techniques and materials. Artificial brain stimulants could help a great deal, even when doing simple replication/application of era-existing methods and systems from the Surface. Only a limited number of PRACTICAL projects would quickly use up Rapture's manpower, if it was not already being restricted by the limited local resources ($$$) that could be applied. Milestones and increments of usable developments (that work and would pay) would be a likely REALISTIC progression (you don't just leap to iPods, HAL 9000 and Web Browsers). Another ADAM-based ability accelerant for this and similar technologies was "Deft Touch", which was a general dexterity and concentration modifier for the technicians, which helped with the manufacturing process for the miniature components used (which is largely manipulating/adjusting the machines used in the process). Unfortunately ADAM products and this line of Tonics only happened late in Rapture's history. Of course, before the advent of ADAM Tonics, the good ole ingenuity and knowhow of highly trained and creative minds would have had to suffice for all the earlier Tech developments. Lots and lots of information from the Surface would have been imported to keep up with the technological developments there (seriously no way that the number of scientists and engineers in Rapture could keep up or outdo all the multitudes of people working on similar things (and the vast range of supporting tools/materials/skills) up on the Surface. ( Jeremiah Fink, the caveman, and Dr Suchong the geneticist/doctor shown in Infinite BS (and its fantasy pollution flow into BaSx Rapture), simply by viewing a working object somehow magically produce multiple new complex technologies -- ones not even in THEIR areas of knowhow/professions, and do it in a ridiculously short period of time. SORRY, but it doesn't work that way, unless you have a magic wand like Harry Potter.) --- --- --- Biological Power Generation is Inefficient (When the MMORPGe Is NOT to be ALOT of Fantasy Gorp) : ATP cycle within cells - very low energy density and food(fuel) conversion and mechanical efficiency is quite poor. This is what would internally power ALL Plasmids/Tonics. For instant use, another chemical mechanism is required. * Animal (muscle) power -- hamster in treadmill to power a Bioluminescent Light (and some Shake-Light type generation). * Cows being uses to drag stuff around (probably near a farm where cows food also is). Tasty cows (milk too) would be a valuable commodity in Rapture's current state. * Potato Batteries have been mentioned before (this is a chemical reaction). * Human power is about IT (that kind of thing goes back to the Stone Age). And you can't ROW a Bathysphere in this universe. The Plasmid Stuff (as corrected in the MMORPG for the advertising Hype and de-game-gimicked ), are done by biologically accumulating chemical energy (as an example consider the energy of fart methane explosively moving a projectile - that requires alot more gas than you'd think, actually). --- --- --- Slow-Scan Television (SSTV Real World) : Early long distance radio transmissions - like as used in early spaceflights (those shots on landing on the Moon). Usually with lower resolution that standard TV (there are very long distance real-time signal limitations). Possibly used in early Security Cameras (because of the lesser cost). And for some of the computer automation (at minimum being used for monitoring alerts when something moved in the view of the camera). The Early Flybots probably used such a technology (BTW, their 'intelligence' was remote anyway - as in having them have enough computing power for what they are shown to do (which is hard even today) - is as ludicrous as having a complex autopilot on a Zeppelin. --- --- --- Remote Closed Circuit TV Camera : This got an early start in Rapture because of its use in the City Construction (a whole lot of remote-controlled machineries, working with pre-fabricated building sections/components, in lieu of many more Suited Men grunt workers). That at least gives the tech a long prep time for its use later in those Security Cameras seen in the games - many not necessarily being quite 'automatic'. Instead, as suggested in the Novel, having some kind of 'flasher recognition' type friend/foe mechanism could be a good/workable solution (ignoring the game not mentioning/having any such explanation/elaboration). Construction Automation (also elaborated upon in the Novel), being an important factor in building Rapture, would need to SEE to direct the work going on. Consider : when steam shovels were first being employed in the US - one shovel did the work of over a hundred laborers using pick/shovel/wheelbarrows, and were so cost effective that they paid themselves off within a year. Consider that Deep Sea Hardsuits (required for the depths involved at Rapture - many hundreds of feet) were very complicated and extremely expensive to use (and required highly trained men to both be in them and to maintain/operate them). SO A work multiplier like the Remotes used with Automation to build Rapture would have been one of the early achievements. NO ADAM REQUIRED --- --- --- "Magic Eye" Tube - another Tube-Era Display Method : Used as indicators for devices which gave an analog visual indicator used to show some state of an electronic machine (it really indicates a voltage offset, but that can be generated from just about anything via a sensor). http://www.magiceyetubes.com/patterns.htm Basic graphics to make one that works in the game, and gives scripted indications for the player's use on all kinds of device Assets. ---- SteamPower.jpg|Steam Power was at its pinnacle in Rapture's Era Transmittertube.jpg|Large Radio Transmitter Tube. Even after semiconductors and Power Transistors were commonly used for everything else, Tubes like this were still used. Rapture is just at the beginning of the Transistor Age so ALOT of tubes would still be used for many things. --- --- --- Portable Wireless Telephone Company ''': New products for your convenience ... Imagine the 'brick' that Jack had to carry around for that 'portable radio' he stole from the Bathysphere (actually he was being pursued by Ryan Security for THEFT, which is against the law after all). Actually imaging the pile of stuff Jack carried for all those weapons and ammo and unused Tonics and Plasmids and Medi-kits/Eve ampules (Fitting through doors and even moving would definitely be a problem if realism used there - point would be in the MMORPG to narrow down you 'carrying' a bit - with more equipment decisions required). Attempts would be made for the MMORPG to have somewhat more realistic 'Encumbrance' game mechanics. Oh, and that 'Wireless' unit still ties into the 'wired' system just like Cellphone systems do - Only moreso because of less open space, and how shit-poor radio waves go through water AND cement walls). --- --- --- '''Bio-Electronic Tube Modules : The 2x2 inch glass strata 'circuits in wrapper in a sealed 4" tall glass tube (gas sealed not vacuum) -- like what we saw frequently on the ground in Minervas Den. Some people in Minervas Den started building little scenes inside these 'Tubes' - art varies in ability. Have at least one mission where the 'clue' is in the 'Tube' - Idea - Noble Gas circuits - glowey (Neon effect) ... ''' : Pretty at least (different colors for different gases) Bioluminescent status displays (and guage lighting) INSIDE Big Daddy Suit (and the few Hardsuits in Rapture) Mini TV tubes (mono color) using noble gas glow argon,neon, etc * Grid array using the Bio micro-electronics method of Etchings and Bio Transistors (digital signal with corresponding digital TV signal recorder tube ) * Small enuf to have on the DELUXE 'Audio Diary' players (though the resolution isn't great) --- --- --- '''Rubber ??? : Rubber wears out. Its is a fundamental Material in the Modern World. Would Rapture have to have developed Artificial Rubber ??? (a plastic). Eventually, without access to natural Rubber from the Surface, they would need to (because rubber eventually deteriorates). Rubber (for flexible attachments/seals/tubes/gaskets) actually IS one of the key elements for our Modern World (alongside Steel, Copper, Fuels, Electricity). --- --- --- --- --- . .